In Heat
by SupernovaBrainImplosion
Summary: LET'S GO, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN! Chase and Kimiko must team up for a hide and seek Showdown, only issue is Chase isn't in the greatest mood. Title hints at what will happen, Lime.


**A/N: So this is just a little one shot dedicated to Chamiko, because there aren't enough fanfics with this shipping. It's like 3am hear so this probably won't be as great as I hoped.**

"Jack Spicer and Chase Young! We challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" yelled Omi. "Our Mind Reader Conch and Third-Arm Sash, against your Monsoon Sandals and Eye of Dashi!"

"Challenge accepted baldy," Jack mocked.

Kimiko took over from Omi. "The game is hide-and-seek, you must hide in teams that will take turns seeking, and whichever team is found within the shortest period of time loses!"

"And I," Said Chase Young. "Challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu Dare, the two teams will be made of one Heylin and one Xiaolin member, the team that wins will then go into a head to head battle to decide the winner." The others looked at him, curious as to why he had chosen this twist, but of course, accepted anyway.

"LET'S GO," the four yelled simultaneously. "XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The Landscape changed suddenly, morphing into their Showdown course. The observers, Raimundo, Clay, Dojo and Wuya, were standing on floating rocks, just slightly higher than the jungle floating on a huge piece of earth that served as the contest ground.

"Man, I can't see anything through the canopy!" Exclaimed Raimundo.

"How will we know who is winning?" Questioned the purple ghost.

"I guess we'll have to wait until the end of the Showdown." Dojo said.

Clay was uneasy about the whole thing. "I don't like it one bit."

"**GONG YI TANPAI!**"

"Come on," A voice said next to her, "We need to get moving." Chase Young started walking away, further into the dark jungle.

Kimiko picked up her speed to catch up and then soon slowed to walking pace next to him.

"What was the point of that dare? It would be easier for you to win without it." The girl asked him.

"Not with Spicer on my team." He countered. "Besides," She didn't fail to notice his blatant smirk. "It wouldn't be quite so amusing."

They walked in silence for a moment, until they heard two people, not too far away, yell. "Coming, ready or not!" clearly Jack and Omi were seeking first.

She grabbed Chase's wrist and ran in the opposite direction of the opposing teams shout.

They ran for a minute or two before Kimiko was yanked of too the side. "What?!" She hissed at her teammate.

"In here." He commanded indicating a small hollow in a huge tree, half hidden in the ground, most people wouldn't notice it, and it was partially hidden by shrubbery. The opening was small and concealed; they would have to crawl to get in.

She reluctantly obeyed, Kimiko went first and Chase followed in quick succession. They elbowed their way in, and with the fading light, Chase got a rather surprising panty-shot. He decided not to comment, as to avoid the hot headed girl's foot in his face.

It widened into a little chamber, large enough for them to sit in, not high enough to stand.

When they were both in Kimiko summoned her element. "Fire." She whispered, a small flame appeared in her hand, but it produced enough light to look around.

"Foolish girl, put it out." He snapped quietly, not wanting it to give them away. She could help but notice she was in a particularly bad mood today. She obliged.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked in a hushed tone, not unkindly. "You've been acting stranger than normal today."

"Shut up, they'll hear."

"What do you care? You don't like Shen Gong Wu."

"He didn't respond."

One thing she had learned since two years ago when she had started as a Xiaolin Dragon in training was that it was possible to use Shen Gong Wu without speaking their name, it just took concentration.

Using this knowledge, Kimiko activated the mind reader conch and in the darkness he couldn't see her putting it to her ear.

'_Damn it, why did I ask for that dare? I just wanted to be rid of Jack, and I expected to be put with Omi.'_

She was insulted; she was just as competent as Omi.

'_That perfume isn't helping either- it's fusing wonderfully with her pheromones. And we're alone in the dark, in an enclosed space, and I can feel her body heat. Damn it.' _Ok, now Kimiko was confused. _'I hate mating season. It reduces me to nothing but a hormonal teenager.' _At this Kimiko gasped and jumped up, forgetting about the low ceiling. "Ouch!" She hissed.

Well things, just went downhill from there, in an attempt to move away from Chase, who was now wondering what she was doing, she tripped over his legs. Kimiko fell down, knocking him over and landing on top of him, her lips connected with his.

Her eyes flew open in shock. Chase's inner beast had been pushed way beyond the limits now. The animalistic instincts inside him boiled over and before either of them could register what was happening, he rolled them over so he was on top, and started kissing her passionately.

Kimiko was shocked. It all happened so fast. Then she caught up to speed and realised exactly what a predicament she was in, she wanted to push him away… but it felt good.

Against her better judgement, Kimiko responded to him, reciprocating the passion by moving her lips against his.

He gently bit down on her lower lip, requesting entrance. She obliged, and soon Chase's tongue was exploring her mouth, she added hers to the mix and soon they were locked in a fierce struggle for domination.

His one of the hands that had been resting on her waist slid up to cup her cheek, her hands both rose to the back of his head when she rotted them through his hair. A heat she had never experienced before surged through her veins, and took over her rational mind.

"Maybe they're in here?" She heard Omi's voice just outside, at that moment Chase threw himself off of her, just as a familiar big yellow head stuck itself through the hole that severed as an entrance.

'_Dammit Omi, you have awful timing.' _She thought.

"AHA! I have found you Kimiko and Chase Young!" He cheered.

"**We **found him!" snapped Jack behind him.

"Omi?" Kimiko groaned.

"Yes, Kimiko?" He responded as everyone made their way out of the little hollow.

"I… I don't feel that great." she lied; Chase glanced at her. "I think I… I have to forfeit the…the Showdown, meaning Chase will be disqualified too. Oh well. It can't be helped." He caught me drift and smirked.

"How troublesome, however I don't care foe Wu anyway. Jack and Omi will have to continue to the battle without us."

There was a flash of light and Chase and Kimiko had been expelled from the Showdown. Floating high above them they could see a portion of the amazon rainforest.

"So, where to?" Kimiko asked, to which he responded by kissing her once again, quickly, but with the same passion. "How about you go missing for the night? Kidnapped by Heylin Master Chase Young?" He responded with his trademark smirk. "Or better yet, how about you go missing every so often? Especially now."

"Sounds good to me." She replied.


End file.
